


misery loves company (except when your company is your misery)

by viktorkrumn



Series: My 2019 Carry On Countdown [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, COC 2019, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Nov 26 - Role Swap, baz is the chosen one, oooh, simon is the vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorkrumn/pseuds/viktorkrumn
Summary: Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos warm my heart <3
Series: My 2019 Carry On Countdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	misery loves company (except when your company is your misery)

_ Baz kissed Simon, fisting his hands in Simon's hair, then quickly pulled back. "I love you," he said urgently. "I love you." His wild eyes swung all over Simon's face, drinking it in, etching every hair and line into his memory. Simon's face was already disappearing before him; black spots danced in Baz's eyes, no, they weren't in his eyes, they were on Simon's face… He was fading away, Baz realized, and he was clawing in the air, trying to hold on, trying to save their one moment of truth, but he was falling, falling, falling…  _

Baz woke up, panting lightly. He pushed himself into a sitting position and glanced over at Simon's bed. The other boy was still fast asleep. Trying to push the dream from his mind, Baz decided that a cold shower would help wake him up properly. It was the beginning of summer, and he hadn't exchanged his warm blankets for something lighter yet. That, and the dream, had made him slightly sweaty. Yes, a shower was exactly what he needed.

The cold water helped a bit, but soon Baz couldn't keep the dream and what it meant out of his mind. It wasn't a revelation; it was a common occurrence. Baz had known that he was in love with his roommate for a few years now. He had even broken up with his ex-girlfriend, Agatha, because of it. He had always suspected that she was only attracted to his power, anyway. And he probably wasn't into girls. Unfortunately, he also knew that him and Simon could never happen. 

For one, Simon was a vampire, and Baz was the Chosen One. Granted, he hated being the Chosen One, the Savior, the Hope in Everybody's Eyes. And yes, everyone knew that Simon was a vampire. His friendly personality and inability to keep a secret had made sure of that. But it still wouldn't be appropriate. Vampires were the enemy. Part of the enemy. Especially after what had happened to his mum. Even though this one wasn't quite like that.… 

It didn't matter. Simon wasn't even into Baz. Baz didn't know how or why, but he was sure that was true. Maybe he should find out if Simon's gay… No. Baz washed the shampoo out of his hair and shook it. He couldn't bring himself to do that. And it wasn't a good idea, anyway. He didn't think he could handle finding out, either way.

He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Life as a Chosen One was miserable, especially when your father had too many expectations of you, and when the love of your life could never feel the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos warm my heart <3


End file.
